dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frost Ziegler
Frost Ziegler is the main protagonist of the fanfiction story Hero of the New Wave and an exorcist of the Holy Church. He was a student from the same institution that spawned forth Freed Sellzen and the descendant of Siegfried, Chaos Edge Sieg. After its shutdown, he settled down in Italy as a young drifting mercenary and thief before being taken in by the Church after killing a vampire without their support. Years later, he has established himself as one of the greatest exorcist the Holy Church had the honor of rearing forth... much to his complete and utter dismay. Appearance Frost is a young man with fair skin, toned body, and unkempt snow white hair, and is mostly seen in a white dress shirt unbuttoned enough to show some chest along with a black vest and matching dress pants. He isn't "pretty" per se, but is roguish enough to be considered charming. His most striking feature is a vertical scar that runs down the right side of his mouth. Previously, when he was still a rookie exorcist, he was dressed in priest's vestment made of reinforced kevlar whenever he goes into battle. By the time he has earned the title Hospitaller and the rank of Inquisitor, he is seen mostly dressed in a black military greatcoat with a white aiguillette and yellow epaulettes, along with a black peak cap and eyepatch. Personality Frost's reputation portrays the image of a great hero, a role model whom all exorcists should aspire to be like, and thus, he is seen as a noble, righteous paragon who upholds the virtues and ideals of humanity. When it comes down to it though, Frost describes himself as an "inglorious scoundrel". A selfish rogue. He actually tries his utmost to avoid engaging in combat, but notes that his superiors are hellbent on sending him on deadly expeditions simply on the basis of his reputation. The first thing on his mind is always his own safety and how he will be able to escape the situation he is in. At best, he is a self-seeking individual and at worst, a coward. Frost has a high degree of social acumen, knowing that even though his reputation is a hindrance to himself, he must act the part of a Hero to stay alive for the moment, and consequently reinforce his public image (to his dismay). As such, he is a very skilled liar. He has a deep grasp of psychology and utilizes it to act the part, boosting morale to high levels without compromising discipline and combat effectiveness. Despite his unsaid proclamation of being a selfish scoundrel however, Frost has contradicted himself many times by placing innocent lives and the lives of the people who work with him over his own, ironically doing the opposite of his own intention and placing himself in even more danger. It's unclear, even to himself, whether he really is a self-seeking coward or a better person than he gives himself credit for. Sister Griselda, one of the very few to see who he really is, describes him as the kind of person who "conquers the peace"; despite his fame and influence, he has no strong desires or ambitions, simply wishing to live safely, peacefully, and happily. History Of German descent, Frost is a descendant of the treacherous priest Joseph Caiaphas, the high priest who is said to have organized the plot to kill the Messiah. Born in Germany, his heritage is the reason why he was abducted by extremists of the Catholic Church and raised in the very same institution Freed Sellzen and Siegfried were from. What separated him from his peers was the distinct lack of bloodlust that should have been the results of the tests they ran on them. Whereas Freed and Siegfried emerged with red eyes, Frost had ice-blue eyes. This is due to the Church's faulty distinction between the Germanic Siegfried and the Norse Sigurd; while there is no doubt that the two share similar origins and backstories that coincide with one another, they are actually two separate individuals. This knowledge has been lost due to the passage of time, coupled with incorrect interpretations. When the institution was liquefied and the core members tried and/or executed for heresy, Frost emerged with a sense of will and determination that had been tempered and hardened by the many experiences he suffered in that hellhole. Unlike the urge to take life like Freed and Siegfried, he valued life and following that logic, his life was the highest of them all. He settled down in Italy where he lived in relative peace, working as an independant mercenary and establishing a few connections with the criminal underworld despite his young age. He regained the attention of the Church at age 14 when he went head to head against a vampire because of the nasty potential of the vampire threatening his life. As reported by a bystander before he had his memories wiped, "I knew the guy was nuts, but goddamn, who the hell pulls a Tommy gun out of nowhere and opens up in the middle of the fucking streets?!" Through a combination of both cunning and tactics, he detonated several incendiary and fragmentation grenades and incinerated the vampire, but not before he was seen by exorcists sent by the Vatican nearby. He was not Christian and never had been one, yet when he was presented the opportunity, he joined the Church because he believed that it was his only chance to live a long life safe and sound. The Great War had been over for a long time, the only things that needed killing were a couple of weak Stray Devils and vampires, and the worst that could happen to him was temporary suspension of duty. His first mission ended with him as the sole survivor. His company had been ambushed by a large group of feral vampires that had ransacked an entire village in the mountains, which meant that the village had to be purged. When reinforcement finally arrived, he was seen emerging from a pile of corpses of his companions and enemies with a sword raised in victory. In reality, it had been him employing a hit-and-run tactic, killing all the vampires that were unprepared for him whilst his companions bulled forward as if they lacked the meaning of "fall back and strategize". Emerging from the corpse pile was just an accident where the original pile fell on him after all the vampires were killed. That was not what the reinforcements saw. What they saw was a bloodstained, white-haired boy seemingly rising from the dead, tarnished sword in hand. It struck a chord in them, almost like the Messiah rising from the dead and exiting his grave 2000 years ago, and he was sanctified on the spot. That was only the first of many more ordeals he was forced to go through. 4 years pass, and he had been elevated to a level that he never wished for, yet knew was absolutely necessary for the sake of his peers. Even the fact that he is a descendant of a blasphemous high priest did not deter him. There had even been many times he was officially listed as KIA (Killed in Action), yet he appeared again just for more, supposedly. And thus, more unneeded glory was added to his blooming reputation, and he had even been personally visited by renowned exorcists such as Vasco Strada, Dulio Gesualdo, Ewald Cristaldi, and Griselda Quarta, who all had wished to see the rising hero of the new wave (of young exorcists) in person. He decided to go to Kuoh under the pretense of investigating an anomaly, the arrival of fallen angels in Japan, to keep himself safe, but knowing his abysmal luck, he was bound to get into more trouble and unintentionally rise to higher power. And so Frost goes, bumbling his way to the top, constantly trying to stay away from danger only to get into more and inevitably gain more awards for his "heroic" deeds. At some point in his career, he was approached by Akatsuki Genma and invited to join «REQUIEM». Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Frost is capable of wielding any famous Holy Sword due to his bloodline, however heretical it may be. Adept Exorcist Skills: Having slain his fair share of vampires, werewolves, stray Devils, and various creatures of the dark, Frost is well versed in battling Devils and the like, utilizing not only his combat skills but also Bible verses, blessed equipments and sidearms, and holy water to tip the scales in his favor. Exceptional Combatant: Frost is no stranger to combat, having survived through innumerous amounts of missions that would leave even the most hardened of soldiers shellshocked. As observed by others, most notably Xenovia, he displays baseline agility and strength well beyond what normal humans could achieve and fights with unnervingly calculative ferocity, as if to make sure that whatever he strikes down stays down. Frost describes his skill in combat as "a habitual and instinctive one." Expert Tactician: The key to his survival to this day. Frost is a natural survivor, having plans to ensure that he lives through the day and further. It extends to making strategies and tactics that can be implemented to large-scale campaigns, which managed to greatly reduce the fatality rates of civilians and exorcists alike, as well as increase the odds of victory. Expert Marksmanship: Before Frost began using a sword, he relied on his trusty Tommy gun to surprise unsuspecting enemies with a barrage of bullets, showing uncanny precision with each of his shots. He is even skilled enough to hit his targets well beyond the gun's accepted operational range. Elevated Pain Threshold: In the institution he was taught in, Frost was unknowingly subjected to experiments that extended his threshold of pain, making him almost numb to most wounds and fatigue. He considers this both a blessing and a curse, as he will be able to concentrate better but won't be able to tell if he's losing consciousness or not. Enhanced Speed: Quick on his feet, Frost is always ready to run for his life, or at least, tactically retreat. It is further improved when he undergoes rigorous training as an exorcist, being capable of matching a Stray Knight piece in high speed combat. Equipments Tizona.jpg|Tizona, the Sword which Victory Glorifies Colt_1921A_Thompson2.jpg|Colt M1921A Tizona: A Holy Sword that once belonged to the Castilian nobleman and military leader El Cid, the protagonist of the medieval Spanish epic poem El Cantar de Mio Cid. It is a Damascus sword blessed with victory; it has the ability to influence the mind of both allies and opponents, respectively raising and lowering their morale. The level of which it rises and falls depends on how strong the targets' will are. In terms of power, it is only a few levels below an Excalibur fragment. He acquired this lesser known Holy Sword during his first mission. Modified Colt M1921A: A rarity among firearms, Frost acquired this relic of the past though one of his many contacts. It is chambered to fire .45 ACP rounds from 50-round drum magazines, and is modified to fire many types of rounds, including incendiary, explosive, hollow-point, and armor-piercing bullets. After joining the Church, he has begun using blessed silver bullets, making it a very deadly weapon against vampires, werewolves, and creatures of the dark. Trivia *His height is 178 cm (5 ft 10 in). *His creation is inspired by a combination between Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) and Ciaphas Cain (Warhammer 40K). *In DarkAkatsuk1's headcanon, he is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita, well known for voicing Sakata Gintoki (GinTama), Solomon/Goetia (Fate/Grand Order), Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5), Etsuya Eizan (Shokugeki no Soma), and Tadaomi Karasuma (Assassination Classroom). Category:DarkAkatsuk1 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist